


The Changing of Seasons

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pets, Shared Interests, Surprise Dates, Weather, im still new at this so im gonna just tag the prompts, this is just garbage tbh, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Nyx ferries Noct way from his world for a little while.





	The Changing of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is just a REALLY bad??? like?? idk introduction to this fandom for me lol, ive been with it since the start but ive been way way too afraid to jump in, so consider this diving into the deep end without knowing how to swim.
> 
> I havent had much free time, though i wish i couldve participated in every individual day, i thought it wouldnt hurt to take one prompt from each day and just???? put them all together? I hope its alright. Im already like 98% sure no ones gonna see this and im already in the grave regretting this buT I PROMISED MYSELF I'D DO IT SO HERE IT IS!
> 
> I also dont have anyone like, proofreading these things? so if its shit its all my fault!
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> OCT. 21-30 (one prompt a day combined)  
> Seasonal: Weather  
> Animal: Pets  
> Clothing: Wearing the other’s clothing  
> Hobbies: Shared interests  
> Events: Festival days/nights  
> Dates: Surprise dates  
> Written Word: Handwriting  
> Favourites: Way to spend time  
> Time: The years ahead  
> Light / Dark: Candlelight

      Noct loved the changing of seasons. He loved the way the heat ebbed and the cold crept in. He loved the frost on the window above his head. He loved feeling a warm body beside his own and strong arms wrapped around him. One would think that with the congested space of Insomnia it wouldn't get cold that there would be no weather that things wouldn't change, that it would always be rather warm and steamy-- sticky with the humidity and smoke. But the cold could always find a way. It crept in in the early mornings at the beginning of the shifting of seasons, it suffocated the heat clinging desperately to the streets. Fog replaced steam and smoke bringing a wet chill with it.

 

      Noctis used to hate the cold. Used to hate the dark. Still hates the loneliness that accompanies both. Even with his friends there was always something villainous about the cold and the dark. Prompto’s light couldn't break through it nor could Gladio’s heat. Not the warm and colorful foods Ignis would present them with.

 

      But Nyx.

 

      Nyx.

 

      He was a different animal altogether. There was something about him that cut through the biting loneliness the changing of seasons brought. His warmth and his light. It was almost funny, considering he was named after the darkness.

 

      Noctis mused silently in the early morning light, soaking in the warmth of Nyx’s body behind him and the small body at their feet-- a small white fluffball they found months ago shivering in a cardboard box. She was a pathetic little sight, but she fits into their family quite well. She’ll let Prompto dress her up and take her picture with absolutely no complaint, she’ll “help” Nyx and Gladio with their respective training, she’ll even help  Ignis with his cooking (Read: she’ll wait and beg for scraps- Ignis is weak for her bright green eyes) and best yet, she’ll lay in Noct’s lap whenever he needs company- when Nyx is beyond the wall and the others are home. When the loneliness sets in with the dark and cold her bells and bright fur bring Noctis a sense of love and safety he wouldn't have otherwise.

 

      Carefully, Noct picks his way from the warm bodies on the bed, shivering when his bare feet touch the cold floor. Standing, he looks back as Ophelia crawls her way up the bed snuggling closer to Nyx, happily taking over the warm spot Noctis left behind. The prince smiles and shakes his head as he pads quietly through the room, grabbing the nearest warmest article of clothing he can find-- it just so happens to be one of Nyx’s sweaters. He gets dressed quickly, sparing one final glance Nyx’s way before leaving the warmth of the small apartment to face the chill of the day. To a meeting he couldn’t care less about, he already looking forward to the end of the day when he gets to see Nyx again.

 

 

 

~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-

 

 

 

      Nyx wakes up not long after Noctis leaves to a face full of fluffy white fur. He sputtered and sat up, spitting out fur and wiping his mouth. He stared down at the cat a moment who was happily stretched out on the bed taking up way more space than anyone would think a small cat  _ could _  then realized Noct was nowhere to be seen.

 

      “Noct..?”

 

      He looked around the room, not seeing a single sign of his little love, and with a small sigh he pulled himself up to get ready for the day. It was for the best that Noct had left before he had woken, Nyx was a weak man that loved sleep and loved Noct, but it didn’t diminish the sadness of not being able to see his little Prince sleep soft and content. He knew his little love had Princely Duties to attend, but Nyx was a selfish man as well as weak- he wanted Noct all to himself.

 

      Especially in the morning.

 

      He’d get his lazy morning tomorrow though if he had any say in the matter. With Noct’s absence Nyx realized he had things to do, places to go and things to plan, and a quick glance to the clock showed he’d spent enough time distracted.

 

      In the mad rush to get out after seeing just how late it truly was he almost missed the little note on his table-- held down by a strategically placed, teeny tiny pumpkin. Nyx laughed as he lifted the small pumpkin and tossed it in the air a couple times before shaking his head and replacing the pumpkin in his hand with the small note. He recognized Noct’s handwriting immediately but had no time to read it. He carefully pocketed the letter, making sure the house was in order and Ophelia would be fine until he got home before locking up and making his way out- he had surprises to plan.

 

 

 

~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-

 

 

 

      His plans were perfect.

 

      His plans were  _ always  _ perfect.

 

      Don’t listen to Crowe or Libertus.

 

      Nyx’s plans were the best plans. He’s had this specific date planned for  _ weeks.  _ He knew Noct likeed autumn, he knew Noct likeed the festivities that took place around this time of year. He also knew Noctis had only seen them in passing, or through a screen. He’d  _ almost  _ gotten out to play-- once, a couple years ago with Prompto- but alas his little Prince’s stealthy skills were not yet developed enough to pass by undetected. But now, now he had Nyx.

 

      And Nyx was great at plans.

 

      His first stop was a nearby store. His favorite clothing store to be exact. He would never live it down if  _ any  _ of his friends knew what he was doing, but he didn’t care. It was for Noct, the damn clothes stealing hopeless romantic that he was. Nyx knew he liked his clothes, his sweaters and flannels and jackets in particular. Nyx liked seeing his slight frame in his larger clothes anyways. Noct just spent so much time at his apartment, he figured the little thief could do with a couple things of his own. Though Nyx doubted it would halt his thieving ways he bought a couple big warm fluffy sweaters. Sweaters that incidentally matched several of the ones Nyx already owned. Sweaters that he knew would compliment Noct’s complexion. Nyx was a simple man with simple likes. And he liked Noct. 

 

       While he was waiting to be rung up he remembered the note Noct had left him and pulled it from his pocket.Note in hand, he read it while the line progressed, his intended purchases under his arm. 

 

_ Nyx, _

_     I’m sorry I had to leave before you woke-- you know how meetings are. I wish I could have stayed, you know I do, but I’ll see you again soon enough! (Unless I die of boredom). You know, you were drooling in your sleep when I left. Were you able to make it out of bed without being glued to your pillow? I bet you’ve got Ophelia’s fur stuck to your cheek huh? She really likes to get in your face, and you, you sure as hell like to cling. I’m running late now but i’ll see you at home! _

_    -Noctis _

 

      Nyx laughed as he read, subconsciously rubbing his other hand against his cheek to rid it of phantom fur and drool.

      “Brat.” 

 

      He made his purchases and took them back to the apartment, setting the finely packaged bags on the table beside the little pumpkin. Ophelia trotted up to him and rubbed against his legs silently requesting his attention and marking him as hers so the entire world would see her white fur on his black pants. He let out a long suffering sigh and picked the little girl up before taking her to the kitchen. Absent mindedly rubbing his scruffy jaw against her head. Her purring so violent she could practically launch herself into space. He set her on the counter and got her some breakfast. Nyx watched the cat eat while he thought about the rest of the day ahead.

      Ignis had already messaged him, letting him know that the days meetings were running a bit longer than anticipated, and gave an updated ETA for his Prince. It wasn’t  _ too  _ much longer than Nyx had planned for already, about an hour or so out. He finished watching the cat eat, cleaned her dish, pet her a few (dozen) times then made his leave once again- setting out towards the Citadel to pick up Noctis. To save his damsel from the belly of the beast that is Royal Politics. 

 

 

 

~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-

 

 

 

      Noctis really hated these meetings, he had no idea why they were even a thing to begin with. It was just old men talking circles around each other for hours on end, getting  _ nothing  _ done and then setting time aside at a later date to do the  _ same damn thing all over again _ . He wanted to rip his ears off, he really did. He just wanted this to be over with, he wanted to leave this hell hole behind and make his way back to his cat, back to Nyx-- back to his  _ home. _ Another fifteen minutes, that’s all he had to deal with- just another  _ fifteen minutes.  _

 

      It was another thirty minutes on top of that before he got his reprieve.

 

      “We will meet again in two days time to discuss this in more detail, that is all for today.”

 

      Noct didn’t need to be told twice, he patiently made his Princely niceties and then politely  _ bolted  _ out the door-- only to be stopped by Ignis not ten feet from freedom.

 

      Noct held back a very un-Prince like whine and listened to what Ignis had to say, though he retained next to nothing from the exchange.

 

 “--And make sure to be careful.” Ignis had finished his report, or rant...or lecture (He wasn’t entirely sure) and Noct nodded sagely along.He doubted he fooled Ignis for one second,judging by the look in his eye, but he stepped backwards. Step by careful step. Maintaining eye contact with Ignis throughout his retreat. When finally released he turned and dove through the doors as fast as he could, glad to finally have escaped!

 

      During his valiant escape he didn’t realize there was someone waiting outside the doors, and in his haste he ran right into the person.

 

      The very Solid Person.

 

      The very Solid, Familiar Person.

 

      Noctis looked up at the owner of the hands that had steadied him to meet a steely blue gaze filled with a familiar loving warmth. The steely blue gaze he had missed seeing this morning.

 

      A smile overtook his face as he registered Nyx while a sly grin spread on the older man’s as he took Noct in.

 

      “Glad you didn’t die of boredom in there, I was beginning to think I wouldn’t see you again.”

 

      Noct rolled his eyes and sighed, “It was a close one Hero, a minute longer and I would have been toast. Nothing left of me.”

 

      Nyx laughed at Noct’s put upon tone as he wrapped an arm around his little loves slim waist and began leading him off and away from the Citadel.

 

      Noct laughed with him and followed his lead easily, “What’re you doing here anyways? How’d you know i’d be released? I was gonna come right back to you, you didn’t have to come get me.”

 

      “It’s a secret baby doll. I’ve got plans, you see? They’re real intricate, and step one involves kidnapping the Crown Prince.” Nyx grinned conspiratorially, ending the sentence with a wink at Noct’s surprised, yet slightly affronted expression. He shushed whatever retort his little raven was about to make and ushered him onto his motorcycle. “Keep all comments to yourself, I’m not telling you where we’re going, no hints no tips no persuasion. Just be patient, be quiet and trust me. You’ll be glad you did.”

 

 

 

~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-

 

 

 

      Noct did as he was told, unhappy as he may be. He stayed quiet, didn’t ask where they were going, how much longer they’d be, or anything of the sort pertaining to the topic. It was eating at him but he remained silent and pouted the entire way through, his cheek against Nyx’s leather clad back. Every once in awhile one of Nyx’s hands would come down to Noct’s and give it a little squeeze-- silently letting him know he was doing well. It took much longer than Noct was expecting, and even still he had no idea where they were going. All he knew was that Nyx kept driving, and they were moving further out of the congestion of the city and closer towards the rural areas, if you could call them that. Noct may have no idea where they’re going, but he was enjoying the changes he was seeing and feeling.

 

      The air was sweeter, fresher and the colors were so vibrant. All the trees in different shades; browns and reds, oranges and yellows, even the ever persistent green remained. The smells were more nature, less machine-- though to be fair cows weren’t the most aromatic animal in the world. It was somehow quieter or at least more peaceful, less sounds of angry people, machinery and the city and more of the county life but there was something else to it too. But that something Noct couldn’t place until they had arrived to their destination.

 

      The sun was just beginning to set when Nyx had begun to slow down. The amount of transport had significantly increased and Noct, curiosity piqued began looking around. Nyx carefully maneuvered  through cars and bikes and past people, finding a small space perfectly fit for his motorcycle. He parked and removed their helmets, helping Noct off after him- steadying his stiff gait.

 

      Noctis didn’t halt his wondered stares as Nyx fixed his hair and soon enough met Nyx’s bright eyes, “This….Nyx what is this?”

 

      Nyx smiled gently at the pure wonder in his little Prince’s eyes and ran a thumb along his cheekbone, “It’s an autumn festival. I’ve figured you’d been cooped up most every time this time of year rolled around, could hardly persuade your dashing Knights to ferry you away here, and I know how much you love autumn and festivals so I thought I could spirit you away for a night to the festival you’ve been dreaming of. Don’t be too disappointed though, it’s more about the harvest and less about the partying.”

 

      Noctis couldn’t believe it. This is what he had been dreaming about for  _ years.  _ Leave it to Nyx to snuff out one of the things he had desperately wanted to do. “Nyx, I could care less what the  _ focus  _ of the place was, just the fact you brought me here.  _ You _ . That’s….That’s  _ everything.” _

 

      Nyx smiled, soft and gentle as he hooked his arm with Noct’s, “Well then, what d'ya say we partake in the festivities?”

 

      Noctis’s blinding grin was answer enough and Nyx led the way through the other festival goers. Keeping his little Prince close to him as they went.

 

 

 

~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-

      

 

 

      Hours had passed and the sun was well below the horizon. The cool day had brought about an icy chill to the night, and without the hustle, bustle and  _ building  _ of the city- it got cold.

 

      Very cold.

 

      Very cold very fast.

 

      Nyx was used to the cold, was well prepared for it but Noct on the other hand wasn’t. Turns out his fancy clothes were more fashionable than practical. Noct was good at hiding discomfort, but Nyx could read him like an open book.

 

      He took one of Noctis’ cold little hands in his own and brought him closer, “Cold?”

 

      Noctis shook his head, but the chatter of his teeth was revealing a different truth. Nyx just shook his head fondly exacerbated and stepped back far enough to peel off his extra layer; a nice plaid flannel in greys and blues.

 

      “What happened to that sweater you stole this morning?” He teased and Noct grew pink cheeked.

 

      “I….may or may not have forgotten it in the meeting.” Noct looked away and Nyx laughed.

 

      Classic Noctis.

 

      “Well, good thing  _ one  _ of us is prepared.

 

      “My Hero.”

 

  
  


~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~-~-~-

 

 

 

      The two walked through the festival grounds hand in hand, enjoying the chill and the warmth the other brought. They saw exotic creatures with colorful plumage and drank warm apple cider and hot chocolate. It seemed to be some sort of apple festival with all the food and drink being sold tended to be made from them.Noctis never knew just how  _ many  _ different types of apple there actually were. There were a couple of games and shop stalls littered throughout as well. Nyx having stopped them to buy a little crown made of small delicate  flowers and placed it upon his Prince’s head.

 

      Noctis tried to be annoyed at his boyfriend’s foolishness but found it hard to even act peeved with the childish glee written clear all over his face. He found a similar crown, one that used more leaves and green and moss than flowers and placed it atop Nyx’s head. Nyx’s answering grin was more than enough to make up for the looks from passersby and the silliness of the situation.

 

      The night got colder and darker, and before long the crowds thinned, the stalls closed and people were packing it away to go home. Noctis didn’t particularly want to leave, but followed Nyx back to their ride and got on. The two left as everyone else did, silently promising another visit sometime soon.

 

      It was a silent ride home, Noctis holding tight to Nyx’s waist, pressed as close as he could get. The noise of the city barely reaching through to their little haven, even  when they finally got home. Still in the bubble of their own little world.

 

      They made their way back inside the apartment and showered together. No words were spoken and the warm water thawed the chill from their bones. Soft kisses and softer caresses were shared between them and Nyx carefully bundled his little raven love in a nice new warm sweater, dark blue to match his endless eyes. Noctis smiled as Nyx led him to the bed and had him sit, then made a point of going around and lighting candles. He had planned this, and like he said, he was the best at making plans. He crawled into bed after Noct after having lit several candles and held his Prince close.

 

      “So how was it, Little Prince? Did you enjoy yourself?” His first words between them were spoken softly.

 

      “You know I did, “ He responded, just as softly with a kiss to the tip of Nyx’s nose, “how could I not when I got to spend the day with you? You know it’s my favorite way to spend the time…”

 

      “I thought this was your favorite way to spend the time?”

 

      Noctis laughed softly at the ridiculous expression on his Hero’s face then pulled him into another kiss. “It’s  _ one  _ of my favorite ways.”

 

      Nyx huffed a chuckle and kissed up Noct’s cheek, to the corner of his eye, then pressed a kiss against each eyelid.

 

      “Nyx?”

 

      “Yeah, little love?”

 

      “Think we could go back? Soon?”

 

      “Of course, Noct. Anything for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyones curious
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/89/4d/b9/894db90086c113b449ad56a0e1c85f51--floral-headband-wedding-floral-hair.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/cd/7f/cb/cd7fcb7c27aadd1b619d80fcf015cf08--fall-flower-crown-fall-flowers.jpg
> 
> those are the lil flower crowns!
> 
> I hope if anyone made it this far yall liked it!! Im still rusty for writing so....just, thank you!


End file.
